1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave reflector antennas. More particularly, the invention relates to a radome for a reflector antenna utilizing a cost effective twin-wall extruded polymer material retained via folding the material around a rim of the reflector dish.
2. Description of Related Art
The open end of a reflector antenna is typically enclosed by a radome coupled to the distal end (the open end) of the reflector dish. The radome provides environmental protection and improves wind load characteristics of the antenna. Because reflector antennas are often mounted in remote locations, such as high atop radio towers, a radome failure may incur significant repair/replacement expense.
Prior radomes have utilized, for example, woven fabric stretched across the distal end of the reflector dish and held in place by a plurality of springs and/or hooks. Woven fabrics may be subject to degradation and/or stretching over time. Alternatively, specialized woven fabrics with sufficient strength to endure long term environmental exposure may be expensive. Also, the numerous connections required to evenly tension the fabric across the distal end of the reflector dish may complicate radome installation and/or removal.
Another common radome configuration is a rigid and/or semi-rigid injection molded and/or machined solid polymer portion dimensioned to seat upon the open end of the reflector dish. Such radomes may be retained, for example, by a band clamp or the like that couples the radome to the rim of the reflector dish. Injection molding and/or machining may require significant capital investment in specialized equipment and operations/maintenance personnel.
Competition in the reflector antenna market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall manufacturing, inventory, distribution, installation and maintenance costs. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a radome and resulting reflector antenna assembly that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.